Coming Home
by iluvbb
Summary: Clare misses Eli
1. Chapter 1

The dull clack of the keyboard hardly registered with Clare. She seemed to stare right past her laptop screen, unaffected by the jumble of words she had just typed. Her lips pursed and eyes distant. She had one person her mind. Eli.

Everything seemed to remind her of him lately. Every song (even if it wasn't a love song), every person, every tv show, and the list went on and on.

He had left for college a few months ago. Although he was only about two hours away, the distance was killing Clare.

She slid back from her sitting position on her bed to lean against the wall. She let her head bounce gently against its rough surface with a soft thud. Clare reread what she had just written. It was complete garbage. Angrily, she slammed her laptop shut and took off for the bathroom. A hot steaming shower would be just what the doctor would order to get her mind off of things.

Clare took a step inside the white tiled shower and let the water caress her. She was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of longing with a dash of loneliness. She gripped the side of the shower forcefully. Tears sprang forward onto her already wet cheeks. A soft sob escaped from Clare's mouth. She rubbed her palms harshly across her eyes.

"Stop being a baby and man up." She scolded herself, "Eli wouldn't act like this."

Obviously the shower was epically failing her needs, so Clare turned off the water and dried off with a fluffy purple towel. Entering her room with a trail of water droplets fallowing her, she quickly scurried to her dresser and pulled out a large black shirt and panties. When she was satisfied that she was ready for bed, Clare didn't even bother to turn down her bedding. She laid on her back staring at the ceiling, her mind drifting into an infinite space.

An inconsistent tapping noise filled the air shaking Clare from her daydreaming. She whipped her head toward the noise suspiciously. Slowly, she got up in a stealthy manner. A slight nervousness took over. She neared closer to the noise which seemed to be emitting from her balcony. Clare's slender fingers took hold of the sleek silver knob and she deftly turned it to reveal…..nothing. Nothing, but a small pile of rocks that was slowly growing at her feet. As she studied a few pebbles in her hand before another missile was chucked at her shoulder.

"Ouch! What the fuck?" She cursed.

Leaning over the rail, she saw the face of the boy she would give anything for.

"Eli!" Clare gasped.

He grinned up at her, "Hey hun. Miss me?"

Clare squeaked with excitement, "Yes sir!"

"Can I come up?"

"Obviously! Let me go unlock-" Her words were unnecessary as he started to scale her balcony.

"You know you could've used the front door." She laughed as he finally stepped over the rail.

"True, but why waste one more minute to see you."

Clare looked up at him through her long eye lashes as Eli stared intently at her.

"Come here you." He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her into his lean body.

She bit her lip shyly releasing a low giggle. Eli swooped in to steal a kiss. He could feel Clare smile through the kiss. It was definitely good to come home.

/

Well again kind of short one-shot. By the way if a certain person reads this, this not mean I want you to scale my balcony. Lol.

R&R please!


	2. Vanilla Twilight

Vanilla Twilight

/

She pulled up the hood of her grey sweater, covering soft auburn curls. Her pale hands jutted into the deep pockets to maintain their heat from the chilly wind. Her blue eyes gazed stoically ahead as she walked. She gently bit her lip as she felt her phone buzz in her jeans pocket.

**Text from Eli**

The words lit up on her phone as she touched the screen to read the message. Clare's face brightened when she saw a picture of him shinning up at her. Her eyes scanned the bottom of the picture.

**I miss you!**

Three simple words. Words that meant the world to her. Words that made her ecstatically happy, but strangely sad at the same time. All she wanted was to be with him. Have their arms around each other once again. Clare's heart felt heavy with sadness. She wanted to scream. She wanted to break down in sobbing gasps. She missed him with such a ferocious intensity that it scared her.

Long distance relationships. She never thought she'd actually be in one herself. She never thought they actually worked.

Clare reached in her bag for her iPod, sticking the buds in her ears. She hoped the music would distract her from her misery. Eli called it her drug. She laughed internally at the conversation they had had about people with their iPods the last time they saw each other. Her thumbed padded over the play button. Owl City's mournful melody surrounded her. Clare continued her lonely march home. She gave a tearful shudder as the song started to remind her of him. She hoped the group of high school students she had just passed hadn't heard her.

Clare rounded the corner of her street. She woefully kicked a rock with a faded white sneaker. The sun was just starting to set. Its rays peaking between the trees made her squint her eyes.

_I'll watch the night turn light-blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

Clare sighed as she pulled out her phone to text him back;

**I miss you too baby.**

Absently, she glanced at her fingers as she typed.

_The silence isn't so bad_

'_Til I look at my hands and feel sad_

'_Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

She slowed her pace as her front porch came into sight. Not seeing her parents cars in the driveway. She parked herself on the single step in front of the door. It looked as lonely as she felt.

Clare rested her chin in the palm of her. The setting sun had created a mix of colors in the sky. Again, her longing washed over her.

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you tonight_

A sweet smell in the breeze pulled her out of her reverie. It was a reminder that spring time was coming. Blue eyes glanced at the empty flower pot beside her. It was soon be filled with poppies. Her favorite.

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

Clare's hand shook as her phone vibrated again.

**You know I'd be there with you if I could. Trust me. No comparison between math and you.**

She had to smile. No matter how down in the dumps she felt he could still put a smile on her lips.

_Oh if my voice could reach _

_Back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear_

_Oh darling, I wish you were here._

/

I was listening to Vanilla Twilight by Owl City and this came to me. I really do wish someone was here.

R&R please.


End file.
